Brutal "Chii" Essin
Brutal "Chii" Essin, mostly known in Ponyville as Chii, is Marisa's right hoof helping friend and brave traveling unicorn. In the fanfiction "PTSD", Chii dies and is possessed by Pain Suffragentice. Personality Chii Essin, a brave unicorn and well friend of Marisa, is one of the bravest ponies in Ponyville as well as a good friend. Chii is mainly more of Marisa's friend then right-hoof comrade, and helps Marisa whenever she needs it. With a fascination of other cultures and history, Chii focuses most on traveling, and takes whenever possible to go to different locations in Equestria. She is the first one to choose to go with Marisa on Time Traveling Missions (Read Marisa's page for more information). Chii gives a very brave and tough personality and attitude. Similiar to Rainbow Dash, she is not afraid of anything (As she tells interviewers) and isn't afraid to defend herself against threats. To her, Marisa is her best friend as well as her comrade in traveling missions, and she loves adventuring with her father who is famous for his military actions. However, sometimes Marisa brings her in super dangerous adventures that take more then pain to go through.'' '' Trading Card Caption "There is no pony that can overrun this brave unicorn. If this pony isn't totally traveling through the time machine, shes either blasting zombies, practicing spells, or just relaxing in the sunlight. Chii is one of the bravest ponies in Ponyville, and with Marisa on her side, there is no doubt her heroic attitude will change!" Life Story Not much of Chii's backstory is revealed in the storyline, but most of her history mostly borders around the fact that she had always been fascinated with traveling and different cultures & languages (She even has a big world map on her bedroom wall to proove it!). Her cutie mark, a clear xbox 360 console, was discover ed right after Chii grew a connection to it, as well as traveling. Even thought her cutie mark is not what she had expected, she enjoys it anyway and does not expect it to stop her from loving many other things, as she had feared when she was a filly. However, in Chii's storyline which is part of a written story by her creator, she had died by a Time Machine Glitch, as said in Marisa's page. Unfortunetly, with Chii's death, it is not confirmed that the story is just Fanon and Chii is still living. That is up for the creator to decide. Quotes "Okay, to sum things up, and I'm not going to say 'In a Nutshell' because everypony says it these days; I am the leader here. Dempsey can't fight after what happened to him, so guys, do whatever I say, or else I'm making you into zombie stew and feeding you to my dog... Enjoy!" -Chii, telling the others about their new leader in Hard to Believe II: The Return of 115. " Marisa, I think you need to take a chill pill. I don't know how you are burning stuff just by staring at it and hurting everything that you see, but stop. I don't know what kind of magic your practicing!" -Chii, confronted the possessed Marisa Dempsey in Possessed. "Can someone please explain to me why I have no tail, very girly clothing, and the urge to brush my hair?"' -Chii, Noticing she has became a human in the Human World's portal. Interesting Facts ''The Facts are written in the creators Perspective. *Brutal "Chii" Essin is based off of my best friend. She had given me permission to make her a pony, as well as add her into my stories, so that is what I did. Gallery Chii - Self Picture.png|Chii relaxing in the swag world. ChiiXZig.png|Chii and Marisa, Best friends. (No. by the picture, they are not a couple) Gasping in Shock.png|Chii, who has no idea what is even going on. Pony Bait.png|Marisa and Chii playing dress-up as Dempsey and Richtofen (They home-made the costumes) Chii Pain modify.png|Pain Suffragentice Disguised as Chii (Created by Bleck11) Hypocritacle Marisa.png|Chii discovers that Marisa is really Confusion with Legs. Base Credits I Do highly understand that these pictures are bases that I use to make my pony character, and that if they are one of yours, I do give you much credit. Thank you for the base if it is what I used, and I ask for your biggest permission to use it. Thank you. Category:Bronie Category:Pony Category:Mare Category:Unicorn